


Fuckballs, we're more fucked up then Bonnie and Clyde.

by Russianvalor



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russianvalor/pseuds/Russianvalor





	1. You're a mystery Skyler Cooper

Skyler ran her hand along the leather lining of the steering wheel before pulling her keys out of the ignition and slipping slyly out of her convertible. She twisted around shutting the car door with a slight thump that made the puddles from last night’s rain shake. Her fingers looped in her keys twisting them around so every now and then two keys would hit each other making a clink sound. With a slight smirk growing ear to ear as she slipped her visitor badge out of her pocket before sliding it through the socket seeing the slight green blink before the door unlocked. She clipped her badge on her belt, wrapping her hand around the silver door handle pulling it open and feeling the cold air condition mix with the steamy Miami heat, walking down the Miami Metro with a strong stride as she entered the elevator her back leaning against the rough wall. Her eyes drifting from the light to the young women’s hand wrapping the closing doors to stop them. She slipped before they could close again, her hands filled with assortment of stuff. Their eyes drifted towards each other before Skyler’s hands drew out to the break the bliss of silence-not including the overplayed elevator music.  
“Skyler Cooper.” The brunette went to reach out her hand to meet Skyler’s but due to her full arms her coffee tilted, the steamy liquid began to pour onto the ground.  
“Fuckballs.” The brunette exclaimed. Quickly Skyler’s hand shot out to tilt the coffee up with a slight chuckle leaving her lips.  
“Some mouth you got there.” The brunette looked up her face somewhat apologetic knowing she had heard Skyler’s comment too many times before. “No worries I think it’s quite attractive...” Skyler’s eyes drew down to the brunette's ID badge around her neck raising an eyebrow the slightest bit. “Detective Debra Morgan.” Debra scoffed the slightest bit turning towards the opening doors.  
“You remind me of Qui-“ The elevator door slid open with a click and Joseph Quinn’s head shot up, a smile forming ear to ear as he made his way to the elevator just as Skyler and Debra trotted out of the elevator. Before Debra could get her sentence out she stopped raising a brow as Quinn embraced Skyler with a small hug and a pat to the back with a thump.  
“Told you, you would end up here one day, Cooper.” Skyler shook her head with a slight laugh. “Not so fast Quinn, I haven’t agreed to anything yet. And I sure as hell haven’t been offered a job here yet.”  
“Looks like I’m not the only one with a mouth.” Debra walked past the two briskly muttering loud enough for Skyler to hear. Skyler’s smile was replaced with a slight smirk that left Quinn’s eyes narrowed.  
“What was that?” Quinn questioned.  
“What was what?” Skyler answered slowly.  
“That flirtation with Detective Morgan.”  
“I'm sorry; I didn't know you two were married.” Skyler rolled her eyes sarcastically with a smirk her hands slipping into her pocket. “So, how have you been?”


	2. Testing

This is a test, first chapter is not completed.


End file.
